Kiyoshi
by Iroxursox
Summary: New relatives, a "dead" mother, and academy tests. Can't 9-year-olds Sabaku no Kiseki and Kiyoshi get a normal life? Sequel to Kiseki minor GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

The woman lend against the wall. "I'm sick of running." she whispered seemingly to herself. "I want to go back to him."

"Nee-chan, you know we…" The first woman stood up and glared at the smaller one.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to go home! It's been 10 years, Aoi, 10 goddamn years. I'm going back."

"You ca-" She disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Amaya-nee…you dumbass bitch." Aoi shook her head and disappeared as well.

"Nee-chan! What's the answer to number 5?" asked 9-year-old Sabaku no Kiyoshi.

"Maybe you'd do better on tests if you did your own homework?" suggested his twin sister, Kiseki.

"I don't read well and I suck at math, do you want me to become a Gennin before I'm 20 or not!?" exclaimed Kiyoshi. "What kinda sister are you?"

"The kind who's such a push over." she sighed, then handed her finished paper to her brother. "But, if dad walks in, you stole it from me."

"Deal." Kiyoshi started copying while Kiseki walked over to one of the bookshelves in the study. They spent more time in the place than their father did, since they we're allowed at meetings anymore after Sande had gotten angry at 2 Kiri "peace-makers" Accusing her daddy of murder, she couldn't help but yell at them that their Mizukage had killed 2 of his children, (after a little snooping she'd found out that her Aunt Momo had been killed for trying to keep their mother alive) and locked her brother and her up in a goddamn cell for 5 years. In Kiseki's mind, her daddy had been too kind to kill him quick. "The stupid Kiri "peace-makers" are here to try and fix ties with Suna, and Konoha."

"Like hell daddy or Naruto-kun will agree to that! Not after everything!" exclaimed Kiseki, dropping her book. "How dare they come back! I don't give a damn what the council thinks. Daddy doesn't what peace with them and I want those assholes as far away as humanly possible!"

"Your going to the meeting room, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiseki set her book down and ran out the door to the meeting room. She burst into the room, but only the 2 men she didn't know reacted.

"Akashi-sama." The 2 bowed their heads, and she gave then dirty looks to them. Gaara, Naruto, and several council members were silent.

"What's going on? Last time everyone was yelling at each other." She asked. The taller of the "peace-makers" stood up, walked over to her, and bowed.

"We did an investigation on why Akashi Momo was executed, and dug up your mother's grave." he explained.

"You asshole! Digging up Mama's grave!" yelled both twins.

"No, no, you see, we didn't find anything there. No bones, no cloth, no hair, nothing." The twins exchanged looks. "We believe Akashi Amaya is alive, and with Akashi Aoi."

"What do you mean? Explain to me everything." ordered Kiseki. "I thought my Aunt was still in Kiri."

"No, Akashi-sama."

"Sabaku no." She corrected.

"Aoi-sama disappeared shortly after your father took you from Kiri."

"Good for her." Kiseki push a strand of hair behind her ear. "You believe my mother's alive, and away from your village, and hasn't been here."

"We have a theory on that as well." He cleared his throat. "We have special cells that have chakra sucking walls, and if someone, say Amaya-sama, was in it for the period of time we believe she was, it would take her 3 to 4 years to regain enough chakra to be able to take on an ANBU like Aoi-sama."

"So, your saying we may hear from our mother soon?" asked Kiyoshi, leaning forward from behind his sister.

"Yes, we do. And we'd like you to tell us if you do hear from her." Gaara finally stood up and walked over to them.

"What would you do if we did tell you? I would never give you her so you could kill her. I've lost Amaya once already." The man looked at him, then sighed.

"I guess I cannot ask you to do that again." He looked at the younger man, a tall blond probably about 19. "Come along, Mizukage-sama." He left but the Mizukage walked over to them, and knelt in front of the twins.

"Please, sent me a letter at this address if Amaya does show up." He handed them a paper, and patted her head. "You look just like her, both of you." He got up and left. Kiseki looked at the paper, and gasped.

_Akashi Aki _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

"So, is this dude related to mama?" asked Kiyoshi later that night in Kiseki's room.

"Kiyoshi, there is something a little more serious here! Mama may still be alive!" exclaimed Kiseki, from her book shelf, pulling down a large book labeled "Poisons of the Shinobi World". "Here we go! It fakes death, only made in Kiri, very similar to their most dangerous poison." She set it down in front of him

_The Mayakashi (1), or Faking Poison, isn't a poison, but fakes death in a similar way to the lethal poison Takai Hana(2), made from it's name sake flower, both only made in Kiri. Mayakashi was designed by a medical Shinobi who's name is unknown. Only a select few, hand picked by the Mizukage, know how to make it._

"Then how would mama had gotten it? Didn't Grandfather hate her, and she was no med-nin." wondered Kiyoshi.

"Dunno…" Kiseki pulled the paper out of her pocket. "It was late when the meeting was over. The Mizukage is staying at that hotel on the edge of Town, isn't he?" Kiyoshi nodded. Kiseki dog-eared the page, then stood up. "Dad's asleep and Uncle Kankuro's out, we should have no problem getting out."

"Can't you just deal with the knowledge you already have." He asked following her as she went out the door.

"Aki-san is leaving early tomorrow, since we're not exactly allies right now. If I'm getting my answer, then I've gotta get them tonight."  
"Do you really need to know _everything_?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you up to such an important guest's room." said the receptionist.

"C'mon, Lady! Don't you know who we are? We're more important! And it's real important to the Kazekage that we talk to him!" exclaimed Kiyoshi. The Lady sighed, and they could tell they'd get security called on them soon.

"Does your dad know you 2 are here?" The twins turned around, and were never so happy to see a Kiri Shinobi.

"Um…Hi, Aki-san!" They bowed, and Aki patted their heads.

"Well, come along, you said you needed to talk to me." The twins looked at each other as he walked off, then followed.

"Aki-san, you talked like you knew our mama, why?" asked Kiseki, catching up first. Aki stopped at a door, and unlocked, then ushered the twins in.

"I'm the youngest of 4." he said, sitting in an arm chair while the twins sat on the couch. "I had 3 sisters, Momo and Aoi, and my most precious sister, Amaya."

"Mama was your sister!?"

"Yeah. "Aki smiled. "She was a Gennin by time I was born. Our mom walked off before I could remember her, so Amaya pretty much took over. She was my sister, my mom, and my best friend. When that asshole killed her, I was 9. And, then he executed Momo, and Aoi disappeared." He looked out the window. "I ordered the investigation on Momo-nee's execution to try and clear the her name, since I already ruled both Amaya-nee-sama's and Aoi-nee's treachery invalid, and found out both may still be alive." After Aki's story, it was quiet until Kiseki asked;

"Momo was a med-nin, wasn't she?" He nodded. "Did she know how to make the Mayakashi?"

"You figured that out very quickly, it took the investigation team more than 5 days to come up with that theory." He smirked. "Make I should just send the investigation to you, if a 9-year-old can do better than my top agents."

"My sensei says I'm smarter than some Gennin he's passed." she declared proudly. "Do you think Aoi-san is with Mama?" Aki nodded.

"Yes." He grabbed a bag and pulled some envelopes out. "These are by my sisters to each other, but their encoded. I want to see if you can figure them out. I can't, I've never been good at this stuff." Kiseki opened one, and looked it over for a few minutes. "This one's written sideways, backwards, and upside down."

"Really?"

"Mama's writing, right?"

"Yeah, Aoi sent it to me, saying it was her last words to me."

"She does her "Ka"s like I do, I saw in her letters to daddy, so I looked for something like that." She pointed to the "か (3)" in the letter, and it was backwards, sideways, and upside down.

"Nee-chan is a genius!" cheered Kiyoshi.

"Can I have some paper, Aki-san?" He grabbed a notepad and a pen, then handed it to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Ototo dear, we all are. Momo never intended on this, she planned to kill father by poisoning, so we could all be together again, the Twins and Panda-koi (4) too! Wouldn't that have been great? But, we have terrible luck. Father somehow found out about Momo have gotten a small amount of the ingredients to make Mayakashi, and…well you know. I'm sorry, but it'll be a little longer before I'm home, but Aoi tells me at least my babies are with Panda-koi. I'd be there, and taking you to Suna right now if it weren't for stupid Aoi! Don't worry though, soon enough! I love you so much, Nee-sama."

"Nee-sama…told me she was alive?" whispered Aki

Gaara eyes popped open at the sound of the door opening. He used his sand to turn on the light, and quickly jumped on the person. They didn't fight back, but lean up and kissed him before he saw their face. "I've missed you, my Kioshii(5) Panda-koi." she whispered against his lips.

"Amaya…"

1 - Mayakashi - Fake  
2 - Takai Hana - Lethal Flower  
3 - か - "Ka" in Hiragana.  
4 - Koi - love  
5 - Kioshii - dear


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

"It's getting late, you 2. Let me walk you home, okay?" said Aki after a little while. Kiseki and him had decoded all the letters, a few from Amaya, 2 from Momo telling him everything and her reasons, and one from Aoi about the twins.

"It's nearly 1 am!" mumbled Kiyoshi, streching. "We're gonna sleep in class today, I just know it."

"Speak for youself, and thank you for offering, Aki-san, but you have a long journey tomorrow." said Kiseki mannerly as she gathered her things.

"I can't let you 2 walk home by yourselves, there are some real creeps out there." reminded Aki. "And what kind of uncle would I be if I let that happen." Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing. It was the first time that night they'd said their relation to each other, of course they'd said Aki was Amaya's brother, but nothing about their relation.

"An biological uncle that's straight, sounds like an interesting experience!" joked Kiseki, Kiyoshi nodding. "Guess your walking us no matter what, eh? Then let's go, we need to get a little sleep before school."

"Why are you here?" asked Gaara, getting off of Amaya.

"Simple, I've come back. And aren't you suppose you ask me why I'm alive or something more like that?" she asked, sitting up.

"I had a meeting with Kiri today, and they investigated your sister's execution."

"Lemme guess, they dug up my grave and didn't find anything?" she suggested.

"Right, but I would like to know _why_ your sister kept you alive?"

"That one's simpler than the first!" She smiled, stood up, and flopped down on the bed. "I'm her sister, I couldn't have killed Momo anymore than she could have killed me." She smiled sadly. "Where are the twins? The door with the keep out sign in their's right?"

"Their asleep, Amaya." She shock her head.

"Empty." Gaara stood up.

"You checked, and they weren't in there!?" he exclaimed

"Yeah, and why do they share a room still?"

"Amaya, Kiseki and Kiyoshi never sleep outside of their room unless their in here." She sat up, finally getting it.

"Bye, Aki! Thank you for walking us home." said Kiseki. "If you can, feel free to stop by before you leave!" She opened the door, but looked back. "And don't feel like you can't write!" Aki smiled.

"I may just stop by. Maybe I could stay an extra day?" They smiled, then Aki left.

"Where have you 2 been!?" The twins turned around to see their father.

"Hi daddy…"

"Gaara, you shouldn't yell at them, I saw someone drop them off." The twins looked at the speaker, a woman with long burnette hair with teal eyes.

"Nee-chan, she looks like you…" whispered Kiyoshi.

"Mama…?" The woman nodded and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

The twins looked at each other, hoping the other would know how to react. It was Kiyoshi who finally did something, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist and started to cry. Kiseki walked closer, and grabbed her mother's hand, and smiled softly.

"We were just talking with Aki about you." she whispered. "He really hoped that you were still alive. We should go see him before he leaves tomorrow."

"Why does that sound like something Momo would say?" asked Amaya, pulling Kiseki into the hug. "You hug too." she ordered looking at Gaara. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her, and placed a hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder. He kissed her check and whispered something neither twin could hear.

Kiseki couldn't help but smile. She never thought her family could be whole, but now it was.

* One * Year * later*

"Dad, how much longer until our new brother is born." Asked Kiyoshi, laying across several chairs in the hospital waiting room.

"How do you know it's a boy, Ototo?" Kiseki asked, walking up with a cup of coffee for her, and Gaara. "_I _think mom's having a girl."

"I want a brother though!"

"Don't argue you 2." Ordered Gaara, taking his coffee from Kiseki. "It doesn't matter what the baby is."

"He is right." Aoi walked up, holding a small white bundle. "But, so is Kiseki, meet your little sister."

"Yay!" Kiseki and Kiyoshi ran over and looked at the baby's face. "She looks like daddy!"

"Is Amaya alright?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, just tired, you can go in and see her a few minutes. Wanna hold the baby?" Gaara took his new baby girl, and held her close to his chest. It was different from holding one of his siblings children, it was more like the first time he'd held Kiseki only he felt like he had to be even more careful since she was so small. He looked at the twins, who were cooing at their sister. They had once been this small, it was so hard to believe; both were nearly as tall as their mother.

"Kay, you 3 can go see Amaya-nee!" Gaara hadn't even realized Aoi had left. Gaara carefully got up, and walked to the room, Kiseki standing on her toes to look at her sister more.

Amaya had lay on the hospital, her hair fall onto her face out of the loose ponytail. "Isn't she beautiful?" she asked, holding out her arms for her baby. Gaara gently laid her in Amaya's in arms, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "What should we name her?"

"Kazuki (1)!" exclaimed Kiseki. "It keeps up the "K" theme you guys seem to have!"

"That is a male name, though, Kiseki." Said Gaara.

"Kazuki…I like it." The baby made a small noise that sounded approving. "And, I think she does too."

"Kazuki it is, I guess." Gaara kissed Kazuki's small forehead.

"Welcome to the family." Amaya whispered, placing a finger on the Kazuki's tiny fist.

**Kazuki – pleasant peace**


End file.
